User talk:Flying Chopsticks
did this work? Flying_Chopsticks :yay it did :D Flying_Chopsticks ::Rofl u actually listened to me?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 05:36, 1 November 2007 (CET) :::mhmm... only cuz this skill icon fits perfectly xD Flying_Chopsticks 21:23, 1 November 2007 (CET) ::::your sig violiates wikicode. you need to copy the picture and reupload it with your name so that wherever you sigstamp it doesnt link back to the original page. you need to copy it and then edit your sig, i would suggest using this and you need to apply a redirect to your user page. you can check my image for help if you need any Alpha fireborn 22:34, 1 November 2007 (CET) :::::me is very confused. and also, how do you change your sigs font and color? thx Flying_Chopsticks 00:05, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::::I uploaded the image for you. Instead of using , put . To put color, type Name. You can use other colors besides blue, just type in red, orange, yellow, ect or use a color code chart. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 00:15, 2 November 2007 (CET) 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ), copy and paste this into nickname under preferences, except replace user:Victoryisyours with your username and such throughout it. Also, once you reupload stone daggers as your own, replace my sig picture with yours. If this made no sense at all, just ask me some questions.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 00:12, 2 November 2007 (CET) :ahh why is this happening. should i check the raw sig box? my sig right now =[[Image:Flying Chopstick Stone_daggers.jpg|19pxUser:Flying Chopsticks]] 00:27, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::Yes, check that.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 00:30, 2 November 2007 (CET) :it keeps saying invalid format.. im using what you are tho Okay, you have to make a template. Make a link from your user page: User:Flying Chopsticks/Sig and on that link, write out your signature. Then on My Preferences, in the nickname box type: . [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 00:49, 2 November 2007 (CET) :If you need help making one, just ask me :D [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 00:54, 2 November 2007 (CET) 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ), it worked for me...--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 00:55, 2 November 2007 (CET) :omg yay it worked you guys are awesome :] [[User:Flying Chopsticks|'Flying Chopsticks']] 01:26, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::also, can i delete the link on my user page with my sig? or do i have to keep it there? [[User:Flying Chopsticks|'Flying Chopsticks']] 01:27, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::You can delete it from your userpage and later if you want to edit your signature, just find the link again. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 01:31, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::k [[User:Flying Chopsticks|'Flying Chopsticks']] 01:32, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::::Ew, green...make it red or black to match stone daggers.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:34, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Or make your stone daggers image green :o But, I suck too much at PhotoShop to do anything cool :( [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 01:35, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::::::lol, ok i'll make it red. but now that i deleted the link, how do i find it again? [[User:Flying Chopsticks|'Flying Chopsticks']] 01:36, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::User:Flying Chopsticks/Sig <- Click [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 01:38, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Nah, easier to make the username color black, plus cooler =P--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:37, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::ok there we go [[User:Flying Chopsticks|'Flying Chopsticks']] 01:40, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::Looks nice :) [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 01:42, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Not too bad, but mine is still better xD.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:42, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::lol =p [[User:Flying Chopsticks|'Flying Chopsticks']] 01:43, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Mine wins in my opinion. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 01:43, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::I do like viets font, its cool [[User:Flying Chopsticks|'Flying Chopsticks']] 01:44, 2 November 2007 (CET) did u all forget about my sig (which is the best sig ever) §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 01:50, 2 November 2007 (CET) :I've got ya beat. My sig is so awesome, I managed to start two massive backlashes and vandalism sprees on GWW (see gww:User talk:Mgrinshpon#Your sig). [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 01:53, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::/sigh. Yes, he does beat us all. If only my sig could provoke massive NPA violations. :( [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 02:01, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::lol =P [[User:Flying Chopsticks|'Flying Chopsticks']] 02:31, 2 November 2007 (CET)